Songs in A Minor
by Ginger
Summary: song fics bout Jake & Alex Please rr Any criticism and well any review is greatly appreciated!
1. The Life

Title - _The Life_  
Author - Ashley aka Ginger  
Rating - PG 13 I guess  
Disclaimer - I don't own Jake and the song is "The Life" by Alicia Keys  
  
*******************************  
  
Jake walked slowly up to the door of his room. He walked in slowly and turns on the radio beside his bed. Jake threw himself down on his bed. Slowly, the music consumed his thoughts........  
  
_"Everyday I realize that this might be the last day of my life   
Walking down the street I find that I'm coming closer and closer to losing my mind   
Isn't life worth more? I don't even know what I'm hustlin' for"_  
  
The images of all the cases he's ever done rush through his mind. He has escaped the narrowest situations, unharmed. Others he hadn't been so lucky. Jake had been to too many Agent's funeral's to think that he could dodge death for long. The question was when would lady luck not be on his side anymore. If he hadn't been able to work at the shelter and help the kids like him, Jake didn't know what he would have done. They kept him sane. It allowed him to get his tortured mind off of his own problems. He was so confused about what life was supposed to be like. Jake had thought you were supposed to lead your life for yourself. But he didn't know anymore. Who was he living for anyway?  
  
_"You've gotta do what you gotta do just to make it through   
All the hard times that's going to face you   
This is the life, striving to survive"_  
  
But then Jake realized he knew what he had to do. He couldn't give up. Ever. Too many counted on him. He would let too many down. Sure things get rough. But that's when he'd have to be tougher. One step ahead. Never a thought behind. He chose this walk of life and he would live it through. He would be a better man than any ever thought he would be. Then anyone ever that he could be. Life was about living another day. No one's life was perfect. His was probably the farthest off. But by living the life he did, then maybe others could have better lives themselves. With the people he took down, then mothers could sleep at night knowing those thugs were off the street.  


__

"Living will always be a struggle looking for someone to love you"  
  
He didn't have a real family. He never did. And deep inside Jake had always feared he never would. But something inside him told him not to fear. He did have a family. He had Father Michael, and all the others at Holy Cross. He had the kids. The kids who showed him what life really was.   
  
Alex. Alex knew what it was like to be him. They knew each other's thoughts and what they we're going through. Alex would always be there for him and he would do the same for her. Alex and Jake had a kind of bond that just couldn't be described.  
  
Jake smiled as he thought of Cody. Kind of like a younger brother he had never wished he had until he met Cody. He was so full of life and could make a joke out of any situation. He would never laugh if Cody hadn't been around.  
  
Monica was still distant to him after what he had said about the whole cop case, but he knew she would do anything for him, as he would for her. And he trusted her completely. After all, she held his life in her hands with every profile she created for him.  
  
Though Donovan was still a mystery to all of them, Jake had the kind of respect he would have a had for a father. Donovan was a great leader, even if he was distant. Jake knew despite his coldness, Donovan's door would always be open.  
  
_"Looking back at single horrors, this madness makes me want to hide"_  
  
Jake had seen more tragedy in his life than he hoped anyone would ever see. Sometimes the horrors threatened to take over his life. And he couldn't find the line. The line between work and a normal life. But in his job, there was seldom a line there. And when it was there it was blurry and hard to find. Jake wondered if he would ever find that line.  
  
_"This is the life, trying to survive"_  
  
Jake wondered what it would take to survive. Too many had already told him he wouldn't make it. There was no use. Those people's words came back to haunt him. Loser. No good. Never going to make it. Trash. Dog. He would make it. He would survive. He had too. Too many people had told him he wouldn't. So now he knew he had to.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Ok so what do you think? I hope you liked it! You think I should do one for each of the characters? I already got a good song for Alex! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please R & R 


	2. Troubles

Title - _Troubles_  
Author - Ashley aka Ginger  
Rating - PG 13 I guess  
Disclaimer - I don't own Alex and the song is "Troubles" by Alicia Keys  
  
*******************************  
  
"Stupid key," Alex exclaimed as her key wouldn't work for the fourth time that week. On the fifth try it finally gave in and she opened the door and dropped her bag and keys where she was. She walked through her apartment stripping off her clothes as she went. She grabbed a wife beater off her bed and threw on grey sweatpants. She walked over to a smaller room near her kitchen and switched on the light. Alex grabbed a clicker off the table and music played throughout the room.  
  
_"This pain in my heart that just follows me by day  
And at night stalks me like the shadows on my wall"_  
  
Why can't I have a normal job? Alex thought as she walked over to the corner of the room and put on boxing gloves. Every case left an imprint on her. Sometimes she wished she had left on that plane with Carlos.  
  
_"It feels like the world is closin' in on me  
It feels like my dreams will never come to me"_  
  
Sometimes things just got too much. Too much for even her. Alex pounded the punching bag, harder than she had before. Why can't I just detach myself from the cases? I don't know what's my real life anymore, and what's my "pretend" life.  
  
_"I keep on slippin' deeper into myself  
And I'm scared, so scared" _  
  
She was petrified. Why had she been able to lead a seperate life until now. Maybe it was Carlos. Maybe it was Donovan and Jake. Something in her undercover life was trying to get into her real life. It had to be Carlos. She had let him play her when she should have played him. She did the one thing that a undercover agent is never supposed to do. She fell in love with the one person she couldn't. The man she was trying to take down. But Carlos got his claws into her and wouldn't let go. And Alex didn't know if she wanted him to.  
  
_"If your troubled, you just gotta let it go  
If your worried baby, you just gotta let it go  
All your hustlin' ain't for nothing, you just gotta take it slow"_  
  
Maybe I need a vacation, she thought as she whiped a roll of sweat off her forehead. Her thoughts drifted back to Carlos and what he said to her after the prison riot. She could have gotten away from everything, but she chose not too.   
  
_"Why does it feel that my mind is constantly trying to pull me down  
I can't seem to get away"_  
  
The only time Alex felt she was truly away from her job was in the comfort of her own bed. Not just in her apartment, but in her very bed. There she forgot her days and slipped into sleep. When she slept she dreamt of a much different life for herself.  
  
_"If your troubled, you just gotta let it go  
If your worried baby, you just gotta let it go  
All your hustlin' ain't for nothing, you just gotta take it slow"_  
  
Her dreams would be her only safe haven from the world. There were many ways to get away but she wasn't one of those people who ran away when things got tough. She'd stay and see things through. Alex knew eventually things would go her way. Just not today.  
  
**************  
  
Ok well that was my Alex one. Any ideas for songs for the other three I'll give you credit for them. Hope everyone has a great New Year and I'll try to do the others ASAP!  
  
Ash 


End file.
